A rose by any other name
by LDB672
Summary: Sirius Black, vampire, Slytherin and arch enemy with James Potter, Gryfindor's Golden Boy. But what happens when Sirius meets James' brother?
1. Chapter 1

**'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'**

Sirius Black was a tall boy. This meant he could easily see over the top of the heads of the younger years at his school, Hogwarts. This was a school for witches and wizards. Sirius was indeed a wizard. He stood at just over 6 foot in his second to last year. He had long black hair that fell down to his shoulders, but was usually pulled back into a sleek ponytail. His heart shaped face was defined with aristocratic cheekbones and shining silver eyes. He wore a playful smirk almost permanently which toyed with the hearts of nearly all of the girls and many of the boys in the halls of Hogwarts. Even If he did say so himself, he was hot. Oh yes, and he was a vampire. But no one really knew of that fact.

He was a Slytherin through and through and also arch enemies with the Gryffindor Golden Boy, James Potter. Potter was shorter than Sirius and had messy black hair and brown eyes hidden behind hideous wire glasses. His face turned an ugly shade of red when he was beaten at something by Sirius which was hilarious.

Currently Sirius Black was bored. Unbelievably bored. His parents had dragged him, begrudgingly, to another ministry function. He was that bored in fact, that he was contemplating how long it would take before his mother dragged him out by his ear and screamed that she was bringing him to no more functions. She had done that before. Sirius had thought she meant it. He was ecstatic. But apparently not. Regulus was otherwise indisposed so it fell to him, being the other heir, to accompany his parents. Why they sucked up to the ministry was beyond him. They didn't like them anyway.

His mind was brought back by the simpering of his mother. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Everywhere he looked, he could see idiots. He took a look around the room. Pompous git, pompous gits family. Gold digging bitch, gold digging bitch's family, brown nosing peasant, brown nosing peasant's family, potter, potters family. He sighed again and decided a walk may do him good. He slowly left his mother's side and wandered outside. The air was crisp but not unpleasantly so. The garden to the ministry function building was all lit up with what looked like tiny little lights that, if one looked close enough, you could tell they were actually fairies. Sirius stopped and took in the beauty of it for a few moments before continuing on to his favourite stone bench, the one he sat on every time his mother dragged him here.

He was just reaching his bench when he saw another person sitting on it. That was his bench! Who was this urchin on his bench? His fangs came out quickly and his vampire was angry. He stomped over to it ready to confront this boy, when said boy turned around. Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head. This boy was attractive, with a sweet heart shaped face and rosebud lips. He had the deepest brown eyes you could get lost in, with mid length wavy brown hair that hung around his cheekbones. He smiled up at Sirius and he smiled back softly, against his own will. The boy was dressed in soft red robes that complimented Sirius' stiff emerald robes nicely. Sirius longed to taste the boy's blood. It would be delicious. The mysterious boy patted the bench next to him and Sirius' legs worked on their own accord and he sat down next to him.

' **Are you as bored as I am?'** the boy giggled and Sirius nodded at him.

' **I'm Remus by the way,'** he said as he stuck his hand out to Sirius. Sirius took it and replied, **'My name is Sirius.'**

' **Oh like the constellation?'** Remus asked excitedly. Sirius was stumped, no one else picked up that correlation. He nodded dumbly at Remus, who smiled sweetly at him. This smile made his mouth water and he had to stop himself from baring his fangs.

They sat in silence for a while, neither boy needing to break the silence.

' **Do you go to Hogwarts?'** Sirius suddenly asked, he needed to see this boy again.

' **Yes, just transferred there.'** Remus blushed lightly.

' **Oh good'** Sirius smiled. Then the formidable shadow of his father crossed over him and a gruff voice said,

' **We are leaving. Lets go.'**

Sirius sighed and smiled at Remus. The boy smiled and waved as Sirius followed his father back into the building. Remus was all Sirius could think about as they apparated back to Grimauld Place and Sirius vacated to his sparse bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius had not seen the boy from the party again during the holiday period. He even ventured to the ministry's New Year's Eve party, in the hope he'd catch a glimpse of the sandy haired boy. Unfortunately, he had been nowhere to be seen and Sirius was left alone at midnight.

Now he was back at Hogwarts sitting on the cold grass with his homework. He wasn't doing his homework. No, he'd given up on that about an hour ago. Now he was playing with the grass and skimming stones on the lake. He was humming to himself as he heard someone else's soft footsteps. Any other wizard would not have heard them. But he was a vampire. He assumed it was Severus or his brother Regulus and his friends so Sirius didn't bother to turn and see who had sat down next to him. That was, until the second boy spoke.

' **Nice to see you again Sirius.'** Remus smiled as he said this.

 **Sirius's POV**

My head whipped round faster than it ever has before. And there he was. There he was in this moment. All the efforts over the holiday period seemed a lifetime away. All the failures and the disappointment of not seeing him. Here he was, sat a few inches away from me. In his Hogwarts robes. The robes that glaringly showed a red and gold lion badge.

This boy was a Gryffindor. _Does that matter?_ Yes. Erm, I mean no. It shouldn't. I realised I'd zoned out at the same time Remus cleared his throat. That long, pale throat. _Just dying for you to sink your fangs into it._ Stop it! This is not the time. My vampire growled back at me as I hushed it.

I smiled my most charming smile at Remus.

' **Hello Remus'** I purred. He blushed to the same colour as Evans' hair and fidgeted. I chuckled and laid down on the grass.

' **How were your first few days?'** I asked.

' **It's been okay, strange though. This place is confusing. I wish everything was in the same vicinity. I got lost on the way to my classes a few times. A few older Slytherins told me the wrong way. One kind of looked like you actually.'** He laughed.

My heart clinched at the fact it was probably my brother that had sent Remus, sweet Remus, the wrong way for his classes.

' **But the Gryffindors are okay I suppose,'** he finished. I scoffed and he pushed me lightly. I laughed at him as I pulled him down next to me to lie on the grass.

My vampire purred inside knowing I had made him do what I wanted and lie down. It positively buzzed that I had made him laugh and smile. That was strange, my vamp never reacted like this to anyone else. I put that idea to the back of my mind as we made small talk.

For a change, I was happy. Here I was with Remus, the boy I'd just met but felt so close to. His tinkly laughter made my heart soar and I just wanted to pull him close to me. I didn't but I wanted to.

Slowly, the sky grew darker and I knew it was time for dinner. I stood up and leant down to help Remus stand. He took my hand and blushed and a surge of possessiveness went through me. This boy would be mine. _Ours!_ Right, right, ours. I dropped his hand as he stood fully and almost missed the sad look that crossed his face. I smirked at him as we walked toward the Great Hall.

We stopped just outside the doors and I told him to go in first. I waited a few minutes and entered the hall. I sat at the Slytherin table facing the Lions. I caught his eye and winked. The boy blushed the same fiery red and ducked his head. I chuckled and turned to pretend I was part of my brothers conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus' POV**

I sat down on the Gryffindor table so I was facing the snakes. I was secretly hoping to get a glance at Sirius. He was so attractive. He caught my eye and winked at me. I nearly choked on my drink. My face went the same colour as a tomato. Sirius saw this and chuckled as he turned to speak to a boy that looked similar to him.

' **Hey Rem, what's got you all flustered?'** asked my brothers friend Frank.

I shook my head. **'I don't know what youre talking about Frank.'**

He laughed as I said this.

My brother sat down next to me on the bench and pulled me in to a one armed hug.

' **Hey little bro, whereve you been all afternoon?'**

' **I was sat with a friend by the lake.'**

Here he looked wounded and gasped, **'You mean you have friends other than us? We're hurt Remus, hurt.'**

I laughed at his antics. I could feel someones gaze. I turned to see Sirius glaring in our direction. Is he glaring at me? I caught his eye and smiled hesitantly. He smiled at me then glared again. Ah so its not me then. Does he know my brother?

I tapped his shoulder.

' **Hey Jamie, don't look no but youre being glared at by a boy in Slytherin.'**

' **Ugh! Its probably Black, the snivelling toad.'**

' **Black?'**

' **Sirius Black. We've hated each other since day one. Pompous privileged prick.'**

My Sirius? My brother hates my Sirius? I'm not sure when he became mine but it fits better. He'll be mine eventually.

' **Don't you go near him Remus. Don't bother with him. He's the worst person I know. And I don't want you hurt little brother.'**

' **Okay James, I won't'** I said softly, while crossing my fingers under the table. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I feel obliged to warn you there may be a trigger warning in this, as small as it is. So if that may not be a good idea for you to read, please don't. it wont feature much more in the story. But otherwise, enjoy.**

 **Sirius POV**

I was walking towards my next class when I sensed that a spell was coming towards me. I could sense that there was someone nervous behind me and I dodged the spell. Having vampiric senses came in handy.

' **Come on Potter, you'll have to do better than that.'** I laughed. He grumbled as he pushed past me. I was still laughing but stopped when I noticed Remus was in tow with other Gryffindors. My vampire growled. _Remus is ours! Not his._

' **Shove off back to your snake cave Black.'** He retorted.

I was angry. So angry that I don't know what came over me. I could see nothing but red. Oh no. I know what's going to happen. I focused my attention onto Remus and a malicious smile overtook my face.

' **Well, well, well Look at this. Potter has a new lackey. Where'd you find this one? Did you pay this one as well? Or is he just in it to be your new slave? Needed someone else to tell you how utterly stupid you are?'** I smirked as he continued to get angrier.

I didn't notice Remus' face drop, or his look of hurt. I wasn't bothered. I just wanted to hurt Potter. _Stop it. Stop it now. Look at him. Look at our mate._

My vampire was screaming at me. I chanced a look at Remus' sweet face to see it contorted with tears. That stopped me mid rant. My Remus was crying. I so desperately wanted to reach out and hold him. To wipe away the tears. _The tears that you caused!_

An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame washed over me. There was my Remus. Small, sweet Remus. With tears in his beautiful eyes. I could have kicked myself.

Potter and his cronies left, leading Remus with them. I didn't go to my lesson after that. I went up to the owlery and locked myself in there. As I sunk slowly to the stone cold floor, I felt my nails elongate into the long talons I got with my inheritance. I slowly dragged my nails across the pale skin of my arm. I dragged them harder and smiled as I saw the red blood flowing down my arm. The pain did not matter. No I couldn't feel that. Seeing my blood and knowing I had hurt myself, physically, even if I couldn't feel it, made my feelings of guilt lessen. I had been stupid. Remus will never forgive me. At least, he shouldn't.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that he deserved so much better for his mate than me. My locking spell on the door fell as I fell asleep and my skin knitted back together, leaving no trace of what I had done.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a short chapter but it was necessary to stop where I did :) enjoy!**

 **Remus POV**

My heart clenched. How could Sirius say things like that? I thought we were friends. I felt the tears falling down my face. I could see my brother and his friends trying to comfort me but I couldn't hear them. The blood was rushing to my head and making me unable to hear. I had to get away. I bolted away, not hearing James shout my name.

I ran all the way to the owlery. I knew my owl would make me feel better. I didn't notice the other occupant as I slammed the door closed and leant my head against the wood. I closed my eyes and started to take deep hiccoughing breaths.

I suddenly froze as I heard,

' **Remus…..'**

My heart broke at hearing his deep voice but I wouldn't let him see. I straightened up.

' **Black'** I said sharply as I went to move past him. This was said with more confidence than I felt and he knew it. He'd moved closer to me and I sidestepped him. He looked very attractive. His hair was tousled in that 'just shagged' look and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His silver eyes had the remains of sleep in them but still shone as he looked at me. I felt he could look into my soul. I looked away and headed for my owl Rane. Her beautiful blue black feathers puffed up gently as she saw me. I softly stroked her as I continued to take deep breaths. Being this close to him was hurting my heart.

' **Please don't do this Remus.'**

' **I don't know what you mean Black.'**

' **Yes you do! I'm Sirius, your friend.'** This made me angry.

' **No! You are Sirius Black, the bully.'** He winced like I had slapped him.

' **I'm just a lackey remember? A slave.'** I angrily spat.

' **Remus, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I just got angry what with Potter trying to hex me and…'**

' **That's not good enough Black. James was right, I never should have come near you.'**

Here he growled at me. **'Potter doesn't know what he's talking about. He's an imbecile.'**

' **He's my brother!'** I shouted at him.

His eyes widened.

' **Remus..'** he said and started to move towards me.

' **Leave me alone Sirius.'** I said quietly. I saw him sigh and drop his head. A look of pain crossed his face but I turned away. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the door open and close again. My heart was clenching and pained, but I had to look out for myself. This was for the best. I just wish it didn't hurt as much. I'd really started to like him. I buried my head in Rane's back softly as my tears began to fall onto her inky feathers. What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirius POV**

It had been months since that day. I was slowly getting weaker and sicker. But I'd done what he asked me. I'd left him alone. For the most part, he looked happy. He no longer even glanced at me. It hurt to see him so happy with others. He was my mate.

The last few months without him had been terrible. I no longer slept. I could not sleep even for a few minutes before I either had a nightmare or woke in pain. I was in pain all of the time. I constantly felt like hot knives were slashing at my body. All the time. Sometimes it was all I could do not to cry out. I bit my lip with the constant pain, which did nothing but allow me the taste of my own blood when I longed for anothers. Remus' blood for that matter. He was my mate and I still had not tasted his blood.

My vampire was angry at first. Angry at Remus for refusing us, for telling us to leave him alone. Then angry at me for making him feel that way. Then he got sad. Sad he couldn't touch, feel or taste our mate. Then he slowly got sicker and weaker, just like I myself did. Soon it took all my effort to get out of bed and dressed. I was getting slower.

I could see my brother Regulus and the other slytherins giving me confused or worried looks, not to mention my teachers. I waved off their concerns and claimed tiredness. But Regulus wasn't fooled. He knew Remus was my mate. He also knew what happened if a vampire did not mate with their intended. I had been avoiding talking to Regulus for a while, afraid of what he'd say. I wasn't stupid, I knew the consequences of Remus' actions. But he didn't understand why I wouldn't push Remus. Due to this, Regulus stepped up his teasing, pranking and fighting with James Potter and his friends.

It was a drizzly Tuesday morning that it happened. I had left the Great Hall early, due to my lack of appetite. I had not eaten anything, only drank a cup of tea. I was walking up the stairs to Transfiguration when suddenly I went dizzy. I closed my eyes and went to reach for the handrail but I couldn't grasp it. Suddenly I was falling. I was too weak to even cry out and I just closed my eyes as I felt the easiness of falling against my slowly numbing body. Then I hit the floor and the blackness was a welcoming distraction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remus' POV**

The news spread like wildfire. Sirius Black had fallen down the stairs and was in the hospital wing. As I heard, my heart went to my mouth. Was he okay? Guilt suddenly hit me. I had told him months ago to never speak to me again. But that's not what I wanted. I wanted him to talk to me. I wanted him. I had done nothing but stick with my brother for the last few months as I watched him slowly go into himself. His skin became pale and clammy. His vibrant eyes lost their sparkle and became dull and lifeless. He got slower and paid less attention in class. So much so that I heard he fell asleep in Transfiguration.

It didn't take a genius to catch the worried and concerned looks the Slytherins, including Sirius' brother kept shooting him as well as the teachers. I had noticed he was not eating much. He was not himself. He was not well. And now he was in the hospital wing. I wanted to see him but knew I'd never get away yet. I went through all my classes for that day. But I was preoccupied and I think my teachers realised I was. I think I only got away with it because I was usually such a good student.

The bell went signalling the end of last lesson and I ran as quickly as I could out of the door. I ran towards the hospital wing and slowed to a silent walk as I got closer. I slipped in and caught the sight of him. His soft dark hair stood limp and matted with blood. His body was bandaged. I could feel my tears falling down my face. I quickly hid behind a large pillar, in an alcove. In my hiding spot I could hear and see what was being done and said but I could not be seen unless searched for. I was content to watch his chest rise and fall softly. Then I heard the door open. I glanced up and spotted Regulus. I knew it was him immediately. He had the dark hair like Sirius, although his was shorter. He also carried the same haughty look Sirius used to bear.

Regulus spoke softly to the matron before stepping towards Sirius' bed. He glanced around and I was sure for a moment he'd seen me. I sighed in relief as he turned back around and sat by his brothers head. He gently took his hand and I watched as Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. Regulus got him some water and it was silent as he drank.

' **Hey Reg,'** Sirius muttered weakly.

' **Hey yourself.'** Regulus said to Sirius, tears falling on his uncharacteristically animated face.

Sirius tried to reach up and wipe Regulus' tears away but winced as he did so.

' **Don't cry little brother. Everything's fine.'** Sirius said. I watched as Regulus got angry.

' **Everything is not fine you idiot!'** He shouted as he stood quickly. **'You are lying here in a hospital bed, black and blue and bandaged to high Merlin while he saunters around like nobodys business!'**

' **How is that fair?'** Regulus huffed out as he plopped into his seat again. Who was he talking about?

' **I know you don't understand it little brother, but I won't force this onto him. if I'm to be with him I want it to be mutual. He has to want it too.'**

' **But youre dying Siri!'** Regulus cried and put his head down on Sirius' leg. Sirius started to play with his hair.

Sirius was dying? Why? Who was causing this? I'll protect him as best I can.

' **If he's happy, then what does it matter Reg?'** Sirius sighed. I turned away as I heard Regulus sobbing. I tiptoed out as quietly as I could, my head reeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**General POV**

Regulus sat in the Great Hall, watching. He knew the small Gryffindor that was killing his big brother. He observed that he was not sat with Potter and his lackeys for a change. Regulus also knew he had been in the hospital wing when he'd broke down with his brother. But so far nothing had been said. Regulus didn't think it was fair this boy could swan around enjoying life while his brother was lying in the hospital wing, losing himself more each day.

Regulus caught sight of the boy leaving the hall alone and got up to follow him. He stealthily followed him down the corridors until he reached an empty stretch. Here Regulus shoved the boy into an abandoned classroom.

Remus was confused as he turned to see who had ambushed him. Regulus Black was locking the door. He recognised the signature black hair and haughty look.

' **Is everything okay Regulus?'** Remus asked.

' **I know you were there.'** He stated to the shocked boy in front of him.

' **I don't know what you mean.'** Remus said calmer than he felt. Regulus scoffed.

' **Yes you do. You were at the hospital wing when I was there talking to my brother.'** Remus looked guilty as Regulus spoke.

' **He asked to see you by the way. Clearly you'd left by this point. You obviously mean something to him. He needs you. He needs all the friends he can get.'** Regulus told the boy as he unlocked the door and slipped out.

 **Sirius' POV**

I couldn't tell what was reality and what was illusions at this moment. I had slowly gotten delirious with my condition and I lay on my back with my eyes closed. Every time I opened them the ceiling changed into multi-coloured blobs and shapes. So it was easier to keep the sick feeling at bay.

My vampire was still angry at me for not forcing Remus to be with me. Our mate was within touching distance and I had done nothing. He was furious.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my hand. It sent sparks along my skin. Remus.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him as he absentmindedly played with my hand. He jumped as he realised I was watching him.

' **What are you doing here?'** I rasped.

' **Your brother told me to come.'**

' **My brother better not have told you anything.'**

I tried to say this angrily but ended up having to cough half way through so it lost its effect. He handed me water and I nodded my thanks. My vampire was drinking in the sight and touch of our mate.

' **Are you okay?'**

' **Just peachy.'**

' **I'm sorry that was a stupid question. And I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. I didn't know you were ill Sirius. I should have been there for you.'** He said sadly.

' **Nobody knew. Stop blaming yourself.'**

' **Do they know what it is?'**

' **Yeah I know what it is. And I've made my peace with it. I've had a good innings.'** I explained and watched as he got very animated.

 **'Sirius Black you can't say that! You can not just be okay with dying! You're only a teenager. You can't die.'** He shouted, outraged. I calmly watched him from my bed.

' **Why not?'** I shrugged.

' **Because I need you.'** As he whispered this, my vampire smiled. Then he clicked what he'd said. He stammered for a few seconds then left the room in a panicked hurry.

I sighed as I fell against the pillows. I'd get him eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus' POV**

It's been a week since I was last at the hospital wing. One whole week since I told Sirius that I needed him. One whole week since I fled. I can't believe I told him that. Actually I can't believe I ran. He deserved to know.

I didn't know how Sirius was doing, but I noticed Regulus was missing a lot more often than not and when he was seen he had dark circles round his red puffy eyes. I felt bad. Sirius was alone. I need to see him. To tell him I meant what I said. That I like, maybe even love him. But would he want me?

I decided to visit Sirius in my free period after lunch. I quickly ate a little food before slowly and quietly slipping out away from my brother. I had noticed Regulus wasn't in the Great Hall. He must be in the hospital wing. I speed walked towards the wing and opened the doors. My heart ached as my eyes were pulled to the sight in the end bed farthest from the door.

There lying in bed was Sirius. At least, it was supposed to be. Yet it wasn't. Well it wasn't my Sirius. This boy was literally as white as the sheet he was covered with. His eyes were closed. His lips were dry and cracked. His once lush hair hung limply around his body like a horrific halo. He had lost weight and his chest was only rising and falling a minimal amount.

I looked to the side to see Regulus holding his brothers too frail hand. Tears were slowly running down his face. His face was shallow and gaunt, with large dark rings around his eyes. I sat on the chair on the other side of Sirius and it was silent.

' **I didn't think I had any tears left.'** Regulus whispered softly. I was watching Sirius' chest. His breathing seemed laboured.

' **Is he….?'** I started to ask.

' **Dying? Yes. Today from the looks of it.'** Regulus said quietly as more tears fell down his face. The tears slowly started to fall down my face too.

' **Why?'** I asked sadly.

Regulus sighed and began, **'Do you know what a vampire is? You do? Good. Well Sirius is a vampire. Which means he needs his mate to accept him, or he dies. Sirius' mate didn't accept him. Well Sirius wouldn't tell him about being his mate, he wanted the boy to fall for him by himself, not out of force. So he was willing to lose his life because his mate fell out with him.'**

Why did this sound like our situation? Hmmm. I picked up Sirius' hand as I asked the next question.

' **Who is his mate?'**

' **You are.'** Regulus whispered.

I gasped. This was my fault? No. I had to help.

' **Is there any way to fix this?'**

' **Yes.'** Regulus said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Regulus POV**

' **How?'** the smaller boy asked, **'How do I fix it?'**

' **Please don't even contemplate it if you're just going to leave him once he's better. If you're not serious about him, please just leave now and let me say goodbye to my brother.'** I said softly.

' **Of course I'm serious. I like him. I could learn to love him, I think. I'm already halfway there.'** Remus said.

I smiled softly. I could see this boy was telling the truth. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He was slowly stroking my brother's hair.

' **Then you have to let him taste your blood. Cut your wrist and put it against his lips. He'll do the rest. But please, like I said, don't do it if you're not going to stay with him.'** The boy nodded as I left the room.

 **Sirius POV**

I knew. I knew I was close to the end. The pain was slowly ebbing away, leaving me feeling nothing. I sighed. The light was getting closer. If I'd have been awake and alive at this point I'd have scoffed at myself. _The light? How corny and ridiculous. You are such a drama queen Sirius Black._ Then suddenly I smelled it. The blood of my mate. It sang to me. But why is he here? Probably come to torment me or check I'm dead. My vampire was angry at me for thinking that about our mate but I knew it was the truth.

Then the smell became stronger alongside a hiss of what sounded and tasted like pain. If I was coherent I'd have growled. Sadly, I was not. Then I felt something at my lips. It was warm and wet. I tentatively reached my tongue out and licked it softly. Something clicked. Blood. My mate's blood. I latched onto the proffered appendage and sucked his blood. It tasted wonderfully. Like I'd been dying of thirst on a desert island, only to discover a well of fresh water.

I sensed I was taking a little too much now so I eased off and licked the wound closed. My eyes fluttered open to see his face, anxious and biting his bottom lip.

' **Remus….'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remus' POV**

I heard his croaky voice saying my boring name and my heart filled with joy. He was awake. He was no longer angry with me. He looked like hell but he was there. My Sirius. My mate. My love.

I smiled over at him and then I saw his eyes suddenly changed with flashes of red. He sat up quickly as pulled me onto the bed next to him. He kissed me passionately and pushed me onto the bed underneath him. He started to hum a little as he nuzzled my neck. I was slowly getting tired due to the blood I'd lost.

At this point, Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat.

' **Mr Lupin if you could please make your way to the bed to the right of Mr Black.'** She said in her no nonsense tone.

I made to get up but Sirius stopped me. He pushed me behind his body and hissed and growled towards the Medi Witch.

' **Sirius'** I whispered and pushed against his back.

' **MINE!'** He growled towards the nurse.

' **Sirius, dear, I need to help Remus. He's not feeling too well.'** She said softly.

' **I'll fix him, he doesn't need your help. He's my responsibility. Mine!'**

I smiled lightly. He really does care for me. We stayed like that for several minutes. Madame Pomfrey had left quickly into her office. Then suddenly, Sirius' brother rushed in.

' **Sirius.'** He smiled as he rushed towards us. Sirius perked up and threw his arms around his little brother. Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius. Over his shoulder he motioned for me to move to the next bed. I scrabbled over quickly. Regulus slowly let go and sat by his brother.

Sirius quickly turned his head both ways, searching for me. He saw me on the next bed, being attended by the nurse. I heard him huff loudly and giggled a little. His eyes never left me and I was a little nervous. If he was that protective when I needed to be attended to by the nurse then what would he be like throughout school. I turned to him and he gave me a dazzling smile. My heart was warmed by his sweetness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sirius' POV**

He was mine. He was actually mine! He was wonderful. He was brilliant. He was perfect. And he was mine. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life. Regulus had sent word home to say I had found my mate but had not disclosed his identity, for which I was grateful. This was my news after all. The nurse had just let the two of us out of the hospital wing. I grabbed Remus' hand softly. I'd never get used to the feeling of his skin against mine. I loved it, it was like a drug.

We walked towards the Great Hall holding hands. Once we'd got there and the doors had opened it went silent. Every pair of eyes were on us and our clasped hands. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together? I automatically pulled him towards the Gryffindor table. I knew he'd be most comfortable here. I helped him sit down and he blushed. Once I was sat next to him I picked up a plate for him and started to fill it with all his favourite foods. I don't know how I knew what was his favourite, but somehow I did.

I put the plate down infront of him and he blushed and put his head down. I frowned. Why was he embarrassed?

' **Eat.'** I said softly in to his ear. He blushed more but put his head up and started to eat slowly.

The hall erupted into noisy chaos. Everyone was shouting about it. Not really much to shout about I don't think.

' **What are you doing little brother?'** a voice asked. I turned around to see a furious James Potter glaring at Remus.

How dare he glare at my Remus! I was growling now.

' **Why are you hanging around with this scum? Are you as stupid as you look?'**

Remus had put his head down again, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. That's it. No one makes my mate feel like that. I growled loudly and pinned Potter to the nearest wall.

' **Don't talk to him like that!'** I roared.

Potter was trembling by now and I smirked. Then I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Remus looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked back towards Potter and then let him down. I huffed. Remus smiled and took my hand. He slowly led me away from all the stares and low whispers and we left the Great Hall hand in hand. We had caused enough chaos today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remus' POV**

Sirius and I had entered the Great Hall hand in hand. It's strange how quickly I think I've fallen for my vampire. I hope they're genuine feelings and not just feelings of guilt. No of course they're real. I turned my head to look at his reassuring smile before we went into the room. I took a deep breath and we went into the room. I hesitated a little bit Sirius led me over towards the Gryffindor table. I was thankful for this. They were my housemates. They'd stick by me. I hoped.

Sirius helped me sit down and then started to fill up a plate with food for me. I blushed. He gave me a strange look. I hope he doesn't think I'm embarrassed by him. I'm not. It's just nice to see him caring for me. It makes me feel warm inside. I put my head down to stop my happy tears from falling.

I felt warm breath against my neck.

' **Eat.'** My boyfriend whispered. It sent shivers down my back and he smirked as I began to eat my favourite foods.

Suddenly the Great Hall erupted into a cacophony of noise. It was deafening. I looked around and saw all eyes on me around my table. Then I heard the voice that made me panic.

' **What are you doing little brother?'** My brother's voice held venom. I was shocked. This voice has never been directed towards me before. I could hear Sirius growling. I didn't dare look at him. Or James. I kept my head down.

' **Are you actually as stupid as you look?'** James scoffed and taunted me. My tears were starting to fall and all of a sudden there was a blur next to me.

Sirius had jumped up. His nails had elongated like claws and his teeth were razor points. He also had black wings protruding from his back. He pinned James up against the wall and roared at him. I saw James look into his blood red eyes and he gulped. He was frightened. I could see Sirius' hand getting tighter around my brother. Okay now I know I need to stop it. He's frightened enough. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and let my brother go. He retracted his wings and claws and I took his hand. I led him out of the Great Hall, away from the stares and frightened whispers. My mate had protected me. I felt so loved and cared for.

We got to an alcove and I pulled him in with me. I nuzzled my head under his neck. A submissives way of thanking their mate. He wrapped his arms around me and I leant up to kiss him. I tried to pour my thankfulness and love into that kiss, and forget about the world and the mess we'd just created. Even if it was only for a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sirius' POV**

We stood in each other's arms for what seemed to be hours but I could tell was actually only minutes. It seemed like nothing, but I knew it was everything. When we were torn down, as long as we had each other we'd get through it. We'd make our own rules and our own life. We were one. HE was mine, just as I was his. My mate.

I was uncertain still in the back of my mind though. My mate had seemingly fallen in love with me so quickly that it almost did not seem real. I hoped he had not just done it from pity. I think I'd rather be alone. Hmm actually, on second thought, I think I'll take what I've got now. For my mate is my life. And I hope, if not now, then eventually I will become his too.

After we'd pulled apart I smiled down at my mate. He took my hand and we began to walk. We talked about anything that came to mind as we went. Soon the talk came round to families.

' **So what's your family like then Sirius? Would they mind that I'm your mate?'** Remus timidly asked me. I scoffed.

' **They don't care. Not about me. The only one I speak to really is my cousin Andy and my brother sometimes. The rest couldn't give a flying hippogriff's backside.'**

' **So they don't really care who your mate is?'**

' **It has nothing to do with them my sweet. You are my mate and I love you.'** I reply as I bring his smaller hand up to my lips to kiss. I saw his face dusted with pink and I smiled. I love that I could cause that reaction in him.

' **What about yours then?'** I ask.

' **They know that I'm the mate to a vampire. My idiot brother told them that, and your identity. They are a little…. apprehensive about you, due to your last name. But they have invited you to stay for Christmas.'** He mumbled a little, blushing again.

I was shocked.

' **Really? They have?'**

He nodded sheepishly.

I swung him up and around as I put him down again.

' **Then I will be there. With you. Please extend my gratitude to your parents and family. Bar your brother of course.'**

Remus was beaming at me now. He was so beautiful. I am so lucky.

As we continued to walk we suddenly came across a tall blonde girl with a slightly rounded face.

' **Hi Alice'** My mate mumbled. I pulled him closer to my side possessively. He was my mate and I wouldn't lose him to her. She noticed my gesture and smiled at me knowingly.

' **Just so you know rem, that regardless of what your stupid brother says, I think you are incredibly lucky to have a life mate. Particularly in Sirius who I know will protect you. You're happy and I can see that he cares for you. You make a cute couple. I'm on your side.'** She said this softly and patted Remus' arm affectionately. Then she smiled at me as she wandered off, head in the clouds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Remus' POV**

December had come around quickly and with it came Christmas. Sirius and I had had no more run ins with James and his friends, which was good. Unfortunately though, my brother was completely ignoring me. This would prove difficult for our Christmas celebrations with Sirius and our family. I still can't believe he won't talk to me. How silly. Just because he doesn't like my mate. I'm happy. That should be enough for him. I won't apologise for being lucky enough to have a life mate. I love Sirius.

This brought me to my next problem. What to get Sirius for Christmas. I mean, he's my mate, I had to get him a good present. The weekend before we went home for the holidays was a Hogsmeade weekend. I was grateful for this because it meant I would be able to get him a gift. Well, I needed a material gift for him. His main gift would be me accepting the bond with him. I hope he'll be happy when I tell him.

When the shopping weekend came around I left as quickly as I could, trying to avoid Sirius so he wouldn't see what I chose for him. I had strolled around the village for a while and still had no gift. I was starting to get frustrated. Then I noticed the new jewellery shop. I walked in and the bell above the door announced my arrival to the portly man who was polishing cabinets. He waved his hand as an acknowledgement and I wandered round the shop.

I was about to give up in this shop when something glinted in the corner and caught my eye. Like a magpie I was drawn to it. It was a watch. It was silver in colour and the face was edged in gold. It was beautiful. Just what I wanted for Sirius. I smiled as I nodded to the shop keeper that that was the one I wanted. I paid the money for it and had it sent straight to my room. I smiled as I left the shop. Everything was perfect now. I had gifts for everyone I love.

I wandered back to the castle with a spring in my step. At some point I passed my brother James and his friends. He barely glanced at me but his friends smiled at me sadly.

The day had finally come. Today, we would all leave for the Christmas holidays. I had arranged to meet Sirius at the front entrance and walk to the station with him. I was thinking about what my parents would say about Sirius when I felt someone's arms go round me from behind. I smiled to myself.

' **What has you thinking so hard?'** a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I smiled as I turned around.

' **You.'** I smirked.

He smiled and kissed my cheek lightly. He took hold of my hand and we walked down towards the train. As we reached the train we found an empty compartment and settled down. He was sat on one side of the bench and I was resting against his side. We spent the entire ride discussing how we were going to handle my family and how excited we were for our first Christmas together as a couple.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sirius' POV**

We chatted quietly all the way back to London. I had bought Remus his favourite chocolate from the Trolley Witch and he had happily eaten it. I smiled affectionately at him.

We got off the train at Kings Cross and I went in search for my brother. I wasn't so bothered that I wasn't going home for the holidays but I wanted to give Regulus a gift. He had stuck by me when I was in the hospital wing, and it was down to him that I got Remus to start with. I had bought him a new wand holster and a designer scarf. Remus grabbed my hand as we were walking towards Regulus.

He smiled as he caught sight of us.

' **Hello Siri, Remus.'**

' **Hey little brother.'**

' **Hello Regulus, happy Christmas.'** Remus said softly. Regulus smiled to him and repeated his sentiment.

I handed Regulus his gift and he handed me one back.

' **Good luck little brother.'**

' **You'll need more luck than me Sirius, enjoy your holiday.'** Regulus laughed as he turned to meet our butler. I shrank my gift from my brother and placed it in my pocket.

I smiled as Remus grabbed my hand and dragged me towards where I could see two older people and James Potter. He scowled at us as we got closer. The older people, who I assume were Remus' parents, hugged Remus tightly.

His father stuck his hand towards me uncertainly.

' **Mr Black, Lovely to meet you.'**

I smiled and softly took his hand.

' **The pleasure is all mine Mr Potter sir, and please call me Sirius. Mr Black reminds me of my father and that is not who I wish to be associated with.'** I laughed as I finished my sentence and Remus' dad smiled. He looked very much like James Potter. He had wire framed glassed hiding his eyes and the messy black hair. He stood just taller than me and had a confident stance.

' **Then please call me Fleamont, and this is my wife Euphemia.'**

I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips to kiss the back of it. I may not like my family but the pureblood ways were still etched in me.

' **Pleasure to meet you madam.'** She smiled as she blushed lightly. Remus beamed at me as he saw we got along well.

James scoffed and rolled his eyes.

' **Always a pleasure Potter.'**

' **Piss off Black.'**

' **James! Enough.'** Euphemia scolded her son. He glared at her and slunk off. I took a look at her. She had soft wavy brown hair that stopped at her cheeks. She had soft honey coloured eyes and a cupid's bow mouth. This must be who Remus got his looks from. She was an attractive woman. Remus linked our fingers together and we all turned and walked towards the apparition point.

We landed on the borders of what I assumed was the Potter-Lupin house. It was what looked to be a small cottage decorated with all sorts of flowers on the outside. There were what looked to be stables to the left hand side and a quidditch pitch on the right. It looked beautifully picturesque and suited my image of Remus perfectly.

' **It's beautiful.'** I smiled at Remus.

We walked inside for me to find out that the inside was so much larger than the outside. It was elegantly decorated with modern features and furnishings. I was pleasantly surprised. It was nothing like Grimmauld Place and that thought filled me with comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so sorry I haven't written in a month. I've had a crazy few months but I finally have it sorted now. Thanks for your patience, please review. Enjoy.**

 **Remus' POV**

I was a little nervous after the confrontation at the station. Mum had told James not to be so rude to Sirius and now James was sulking. I wanted this to be a great holiday. It was the first of many with my mate. I was happy. I just hoped Sirius was.

I was nervous for him to see our house. It's a cottage, although it has a lot of bedrooms. It's beautiful. My favourite place. But Sirius was used to a manor. He was one of the Blacks. They were rich. Mega rich. Would he be happy here?

I needn't have worried. As soon as it came into view his face was one of amazement.

' **It's beautiful,'** he said. I let out the breath I'd been holding and dragged him towards the house.

When we got inside I saw Sirius look around in awe. I smiled and tugged him towards my room. Sirius smirked at me and I blushed.

' **Mum I'm going to show Sirius to my room so he can put his things down,'** as I said this I turned to walk down the corridor.

' **Actually Remus…'** Her soft voice made me pause and cautiously turn around.

' **Yes?'**

' **Your father and I were talking. We know you are mates, but we don't think you should share a room. We don't want any mating this holiday.'** She said with an air of finality.

' **WHAT?'** I shouted. Sirius looked angry but kept himself in check. James was currently holding onto the wall in order to not fall over in his hysterics. I could feel my face heating up and tears starting to fall.

' **That's enough James. Remus we just think it's for the best.'** My dad tried to reason. I couldn't believe them. I was too upset to speak. I pulled on Sirius' hand and he silently followed me. He squeezed my hand and I was glad of his support. I could feel his concern through our bond. I missed the worried looks between my parents.

I lead Sirius towards the guest bedroom to the far end of the corridor mine was in. I was silent along the way and I guess he understood because for once, he did not try to talk to me. I stopped and pushed open the door. It was similar to my room, with a large four poster bed decked in dark blue bedding. It had a wardrobe and desk in it and a door that led to a clean and modern bathroom.

As I let him in he put his bag down and pulled me closer. He sat himself on the bed and pulled me down onto his lap. Instead of blushing like I usually would I just laid my head on his chest. He lifted my chin with his fingers and gently wiped away my tears.

' **Remus'** he cooed. I sniffed at him. **'What's wrong my mate?'**

' **I wanted it to be perfect Siri. It's our first Christmas. We're supposed to snuggle up together and fall asleep in each others arms. We're mates. I just thought that they'd understand. I wanted you near me. I bet this was James' idea.'** I said, barely above a whisper.

He stroked my cheek as he smiled at me.

' **Sweetheart, it will be perfect because I'm here with you,'** here he kissed the tip of my nose making me smile, **'It is our first Christmas, but we'll have plenty more where this comes from. Some we won't even get out of bed for. But for now, we have to stick by your parents' rules. Whether they were influenced by your brother or not.'** This part about James was said with gritted teeth and I giggled.

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. He gently rubbed soothing circles on my back.

' **I'm here Remus and I always will be. You're mine. My mate, my love, mine.'** I smiled as I leaned into his embrace. For that moment, the world didn't matter. My parents rules, my brother, his family. Nothing. As long as I had him, I had everything I needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Remus' POV**

Sirius had been with us for a few days now. It had been a brilliant few days, one of my best Christmas holidays. It had even snowed. The two of us had gone ice skating, snowman building and we had had snowball fights. I hadn't spoken to my parents much really, I tried to just enjoy my time with my mate. James however had not joined us in our fun. In fact he had hardly ever left his bedroom. I sighed thinking about it. Usually James and I had lots of fun near Christmas. I needed to snap him out of his hatred.

' **Mum, Dad, we need something to get James and Sirius to be at least civil.'** I said as I walked into the kitchen. Sirius was in the shower and I hadn't seen my brother. My mum smiled as I came in and dad nodded.

' **You're right Rem, but how?'** dad pondered.

' **I have a plan.'** I smirked.

 **General POV**

The next day saw Remus and his parents leave the house before Sirius and James got up. Sirius was the first to rise. He padded downstairs after checking to see if Remus was in his room. When he found it empty he wandered to the kitchen. He was on eating his breakfast when James sleepily walked in rubbing his eyes. Once he caught sight of Sirius he glared stonily at him.

' **Where are my parents?'** James demanded. Sirius shrugged and James scoffed.

Once James got to the living room Sirius heard him shout,

' **You have got to be kidding me.'**

Sirius walked to see what all the fuss was about. There were a few boxes in the living room next to a large green Christmas tree. James threw a piece of paper at him. It read:

' _Dear Siri and Jamie,_

 _Mum, dad and I are sick of your arguing and spiting. So we've gone out. Your job is to work together and decorate our tree ready for Christmas. We expect you to do this with no magic and the house and yourselves to be in one piece when we return._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Rem, mum and dad x'_

Sirius chuckled and put the note down. He moved towards a box and started unloading the decorations. James looked at him incredulously.

' **What in the name of Merlin are you doing?'** James snarled.

' **Getting started, I thought that was obvious.'** Sirius replied raising his eyebrows.

James growled and stormed away, kicking the box as he went past. Sirius just chuckled.

It had been about 20 minutes or so. Sirius had finally got the hang of tinsel and was carefully winding it round the tree. Suddenly he felt someone helping to wrap it round. He looked round to see James grudgingly helping.

' **I thought you weren't going to help.'** Sirius asked, with no malice.

' **Well, this is my favourite part of Christmas and besides, I'm not about to let you ruin our tree am I?'**

Sirius laughed and James smiled at him slightly. In that moment, the hatred thawed.

The boys stood together and decorated the tree with the radio playing. After a short while James started to sing along to the Christmas songs, it was quiet at first but then as one he recognised came on he belted it out. Sirius laughed then joined in. The boys laughed together and sang along loudly as they continued their job.

Pretty soon they finished except for the angel on the top. Sirius picked it up and James rested his hand on his arm.

' **Remus always does the angel Sirius.'** Sirius nodded and smiled as he put the angel down.

They stood back and admired their work.

' **It looks grand.'** Sirius said.

James nodded, **'It does. Hey have you ever seen The Grinch?'**

' **What's that?'** Sirius asked, confused. James looked scandalised.

' **Only the best Christmas film ever. Come on, I'll show you.'** James replied as he pulled Sirius towards the tv.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon watching Christmas films. That's how Remus and their parents found them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sirius' POV**

Pretty soon it was Christmas Eve. Remus' family usually host a party on Christmas Eve for family and friends and it would be my first time attending one. Especially my first time attending one as Remus' future life mate. I was extremely nervous. My inner vamp was worried we wouldn't do well enough for our sweet little mate.

' **Would you stop worrying? It's supposed to be fun.'** Remus laughed as he caught me gnawing on my bottom lip again. He checked we were alone in the hallway then leaned in to capture my lips softly. I smiled as he pulled away and went off to get ready. Then I looked at the watch I always wore. Cripes I better go get myself ready.

I showered quickly and made sure to shave. It would not look good meeting Rem's family with an unkempt face. I'd used the coconut shampoo I know drives him wild. I used a quick spell to dry my hair and left it to fall, framing my face as it did so. My eyes were defined by a single thin line of black kohl. Now to the outfit. Oh god, what do I wear?

I want to look perfect. I dig through my bag with clothes in and throw out every possibility. This is how James finds me. I'm now beginning to panic. He stood at the door quietly chuckling.

' **Rather than laugh, help!'** I snarled.

He walked in and picked up my black slacks and a grey silk shirt. How had I not seen that? I smiled at him as he left. He was wearing black slacks and a red shirt. His hair was still messy and his glasses still stood wonkily on his nose.

I got dressed quickly and left the room. I did not wear aftershave, it would hide my scent from my mate and I did not want that. I followed Remus' scent and found him helping his mum in the kitchen. He looked amazing. He had on light grey slacks on, that showed his cute little behind. He was also wearing a crisp white shirt. His wavy hair was still slightly damp fromhis shower and it made my vampire come closer to the surface with the desire to bite and claim him. Instead I kissed his cheek as I began to help.

Not long after, people began arriving. Remus had more family than I thought. I lost track of the people I made small talk with. Somewhere inside though, I had a bad feeling. Like something bad was going to happen.

Said bad thing came in the form of the next guest. Along with who I can only assume are his parents, walks a boy around our age. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. He was stylishly dressed in a blue shirt and light jeans. Upon seeing Remus, my mate, said boy beamed and wrapped him up in a tight hug. I clenched my fists and started to growl quietly. This mysterious boy kissed Remus' cheek and kept his arm round him as they stood and chatted to his parents. I could feel the cuts my elongated nails were making in my hands. My teeth had sharpened and were visible if you knew what to look for. I was practically vibrating with anger. How dare he touch what is mine? How dare he dirty my love with his greasiness? Who did he think he was? My vampire was throwing himself at me demanding I let loose. I was losing my hold on my vampire when I noticed James walk up towards Remus. He leant in and whispered something. Remus turned to look at me and gasped. He hurried towards me, unfortunately dragging blondie with him.

' **Sirius, this is my friend Seb.'**

' **We were much more than that Remmy,'** Seb said softly. I sent this boy a stony glare. Remus cringed.

' **What do you mean?'** I ground out. Seb laughed.

' **He was my boyfriend until he went back to school, weren't you sweetie?'** He said sickeningly. I knew by this point my eyes were turning red. I could no longer smell my mates scent. He smelt too much of this boy and his aftershave. I growled and turned away.

' **I will see you in the morning.'** I growled out to Remus as I stalked out of the room. I had to go before I did something to Seb that Remus wouldn't like. Stupid blond pretty boys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Remus' POV**

I love Christmas Eve. The party my family holds is always good fun. I was excited that Sirius would be meeting my family. I got dressed in my shirt and trousers and went down to help my mum. Sirius came in a few minutes later looking as dashing as ever. He had on a nice grey shirt that brought out his eyes. I saw his eyes roam my form and turn slightly red. I smirked a little to myself. He softly kissed my cheek and began to help.

Before long the party was in full swing. We were all laughing and joking. I had introduced Sirius to most of my relatives who were all shocked to hear he was a Black. They were all pleasantly surprised after they had met him though. My heart swelled with pride when I saw how easily he got on with my family. He was amazing. I sent a warm feeling down our bond and he smiled.

Just then the doorbell went. I went to answer the door and there was my ex-boyfriend and his parents. I smiled as I greeted them and welcomed them into our house. I hugged both of Seb's parents and kissed their cheeks. Seb smiled really wide at me and threw his arms round me. He hugged me really tight and I hugged back a little less tightly. Seb left his arm around me.

' **Rem darling, you look incredible, as always.'** He purred. I blushed bright red. Then I could feel a buzzing coming from my bond. I chose to ignore it and replied to Seb.

' **Seb, stop it, it's over between us and you know it.'**

' **Can't help but try my dear, you look fabulous.'** He said as he kissed my hand. His arm was still around me. I could feel eyes on me. I turned to see my brother walking towards me.

' **If you aren't careful little brother, we will have a very uncontrollable vampire on our hands.'** James whispered into my ear as he walked past me.

I turned to look at the direction I knew my Sirius to be in and was shocked at what I saw. Sirius was almost in full vamp mode. I could see his hold on his control slipping. His eyes had gone almost fully red. His teeth had elongated so much I could see they were almost puncturing his lip. His fists were clenched and I could see small beads of blood running down them. He was nearly vibrating with anger and growling lightly.

' **There's someone you need to meet.'** I say to Seb as I drag him over to my mate.

' **Seb this is Sirius. Sirius, this is my friend Seb.'**

' **We were much more than that Remmy.'** Seb said softly. I cringed and looked away. Sirius glared at Seb.

' **What do you mean?'** Sirius growled out. Oh no.

Seb then proceeded to tell my mate that he was my ex-boyfriend. I saw the walls come up in Sirius' eyes.

' **I'll see you tomorrow.'** He said as he stomped out.

I hung my head at the feeling I'd upset my mate.

' **God what's his problem?'** Seb laughed.

' **Sirius is my boyfriend Seb. My soul mate.'**

' **Oh. Clearly he's not as good as I could be.'** Seb laughed and winked. I left Seb to the party and went towards Sirius' room.

From outside I heard crashing and shouting. I knocked softly and the noise stopped. The door opened to reveal Sirius as full vampire.

' **Siri'** I say softly. He growled and pulled me against him. He rubbed himself against me as he growled. He shut the door with a slam and pulled me over towards the bed.

I don't know how long went past with me just being held against Sirius's chest but I didn't mind. After a while, the party noise died down and I heard the doors shut as my family went to bed. Then somewhere in the distance I heard the clock chime 12. It was Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sirius' POV**

I woke early in the morning as the first few straggly rays of sunshine hit my face. There was something warm and soft in my arms. Actually that should be someone. I smelled the air and I hummed in pleasure. I could smell my mates scent again and he also smelt of me. My vampire purred. Suddenly it hit me, it was Christmas day today.

I peeled myself out of Remus' embrace and headed to the bathroom. Once I had taken care of my morning routine I listened quietly. I could hear Remus' parents were already downstairs. I had to speak to them privately so I headed downstairs. I found them both in the kitchen.

' **Morning Sirius dear.'** Remus' mother smiled. His dad smiled and nodded at me over the top of the book he was reading.

' **Good morning, can I talk to the both of you please?'** I asked. My vampire was anxious. If his parents said no then it would be a lot harder.

The two of them looked a little concerned and my vampire was warmed to know they cared about me.

' **What is it son?'**

' **For a while now, I've known that Remus is my mate. He is my life mate and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to do anything behind your back so I am here now asking your permission.'**

Remus' mum smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. I think she knew what I was going to say.

She smiled encouragingly at me.

' **I'd like to ask him to mate with me. To be my husband.'**

' **We'd be honoured to have you as part of our family Sirius love, we see how happy you and he are together. I think he'd be mad to think of any answer other than yes.'**

I smiled softly at his parents and thanked them. It sent a warm feeling through my body. I didn't realise families cared this much about each other. It was an eye opened. In a good way. Pretty soon Remus and I would be making our own family. I couldn't wait.

I went back up towards my room and crept back into bed. Remus snuggled back into my arms and I sighed contentedly.

I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up again to the feeling of eyes on me. I opened up my eyes to see beautiful deep brown eyes soften as I did. He leant forward and pecked my lips.

' **Happy first Christmas together my love.'** I murmured softly.

' **The first of many.'**

It was quiet for a while, both of us relaxing in thought. Then he started to speak.

' **Siri, I'm really sorry about last night.'**

' **About what? Seb the pleb?'**

Remus laughed lightly and lightly punched my arm.

' **I didn't realise my parents had invited him. It was out of order. I'm sorry my mate.'** He put his head down. My vampire growled at me for making him feel bad. I lifted his chin up and kissed him soundly.

' **It's fine love, don't worry about it. I love you.'**

' **I love you too.'** Remus smiled.

We then decided to get up. We all sat downstairs and greeted James as he stumbled into the sitting room.

Once the three of us were in the sitting room his parents came in. They brought in presents for James and Remus. And to my surprise there were a few for myself. I felt touched that they'd thought of me.

James received a lot of quidditch gifts and clothes and books. I bought him a broom care kit.

' **Wicked!'** He smiled as he opened it, **'Thanks mate.'**

He got me a set of books on defence against the dark arts. I smiled and thanked him.

I had bought Remus' mother a simple yet elegant necklace and she smiled beautifully as she opened it. She gave me a hug as she thanked me. I had bought his dad a set of curse breaking tools to help in his job. He beamed and thanked me.

Form the two of them I received a new cloak with protective enchantments, some books I had not read yet and some sweets. I thanked them profusely.

Then it was Remus' turn. From his family he received books, games and quidditch gifts. He turned slightly towards me. I had conjured up a brilliant red rose and I handed it to him.

' **Remus, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. For many years I believed that love came with pain and suffering. At least that's what I was taught from my family. They told me how worthless I was. That I was unlovable and had no family. But now I see that they were wrong. Because I love you. And you are my family.'**

Remus was crying at this point.

' **We didn't get off to the best start, but I would not change anything about our journey. A journey I hope can last a lot longer. Remus my love, Please make me the happiest man alive, and agree to marry and bond with me?'**

As I finished my speech I knelt down in front of Remus holding an open box. The box had a simple white gold band in it with the Black and Lupin family crests on. His eyes lit up.

I wiped the tears from his face as he nodded at me.

' **Yes?'**

' **Yes!'** He cried.

I leant forward and kissed his deeply as his parents and brother cheered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Remus' POV**

I couldn't believe it. It was Christmas day. My first Christmas with my mate. I'd woken up this morning in his warm, strong arms. I'd received some lovely presents from my family. And now my mate had asked me to marry and bond with him. I could cry with happiness.

I smiled as he put his arm round me. I shyly gave him his gift from me. He opened the small box slowly and carefully. Inside was the watch I had picked out for my love. His eyes lit up and he put it on straight away.

' **Thank you Remus, it's beautiful.'** He said softly as he kissed my cheek lightly.

I knew it didn't compare to the gift he'd given me, but it was a start. And I knew I was going to give him his proper gift later.

The rest of the day was spent with us all working together to make a delicious Christmas meal with all the trimmings. It was an amazing meal. We were all stuffed to the brim. We had the radio on in the background and Christmas songs were being sung through it. We were all silent. James was tapping his finger on the seat as he had his eyes closed and was humming. My mum and dad were both reading books next to each other and I was leaning on my fiancé and playing with his soft, long hair. It was perfect.

I let out a large yawn and felt Sirius' chest rumble as he laughed lightly. My mum and dad smiled softly at us.

' **Go on Rem sweetie, you two should go to your room. It's getting late.'**

I was shocked. Did she just say we could go to my room? I smiled.

' **Okay mum.'**

I grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him up with me. We walked to my room. When we got inside I closed the door and whispered a silencing spell. I felt Sirius' eyes on me but knew I couldn't back out now. I was shaking and could feel his concern through our bond. I smiled over to him and he sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat by his side and took a few deep breaths.

' **Are you okay love?'** I smiled at his term of endearment.

' **The watch was not your only gift Siri.'**

' **I know that Remus, you agreeing to marry me is enough of a gift.'**

I shook my head as he said this. I turned so my body was facing his and grabbed both of his hands.

' **I, Remus John Lupin, do hereby declare that I am of sound body, mind and magic in order to accept you, Sirius Orion Black as my bonded mate and soul mate. I give myself to you freely and willingly and agree to be your life long mate.'**

As I finished saying this I saw his face turn shocked. Then suddenly his eyes turned blood red. It was almost instant. His teeth grew to be razor sharp points and his nails elongated. Not to the sharpest point like at the party, but still long.

His beautiful black wings burst out and he cooed at me.

' **Remus my dear, I will only warn you of this once. This is your last chance to back out. With this declaration, I will mate with you. And I will mark you. You will belong to me and no one else. Are you sure?'** His voice was raspy and gravelly with the attempt to keep his vampire at bay.

I smiled.

' **I'm more than sure.'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I know it took ages for this chapter. I'm sorry. This is a warning though, this chapter is their first time 'together'. they are mating. If you don't want to read it then its fine. You wont miss anything from the story if you skip this chapter. THAT IS YOUR WARNING FOR THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Also I now only have the one story going. if anyone else has any requests or things they would like to see, throw them my way and ill see if any catch my eye.**

 **Sirius POV**

That was all the reassurance my creature needed. I leapt forward using my undeniably fast vampire speed. The force of it knocked Remus back onto the bed. He was laying on his back as I kissed him. His fingers found their way up into my hair and he pulled me in closer to his body as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He gasped and I sucked his tongue lightly. We kissed passionately for a few minutes until the need for air forced us apart. We were both breathing heavily. I was supporting myself on my wrists, above Remus. His cheeks were a beautiful flushed pink colour and his chest heaved as he breathed. He smiled up at me and my wings fluttered behind me as I cooed at him. He was perfect.

I dipped my head low and started to kiss from his jaw line to his neck. I could smell his arousal as I licked a particular spot where I felt his jugular close to the surface. My vampire was screaming at me to bite but I knew that it was his first time. It had to be special. This was not just anyone. This was Remus. My Remus. And he deserved the best.

I felt tentative hands starting to undo the buttons of my shirt. I watched as he did it and smiled at him. As he caught me watching him he flushed. I kissed him, softly at first and then it got deeper. He was still struggling with my buttons. It was taking far too long. I gently pushed his hands away and ripped the shirt off. My wings fluttered in the cooler air.

I pulled Remus' t-shirt up and over his head in one swift movement, out lips only disconnecting for a second before we were together again. I lowered myself so I was straddling my mate. Both of our arousals flush against each other's as I deepened the kiss even further. He moaned and it brought a smirk to my face. He was my mate and I was making him do those wonderful noises. It was sinfully wonderful, like a drug. He was my own personal drug.

Pretty soon our pants got uncomfortable, so were spelled off, leaving us our first taste of skin to skin contact. We moaned together as I lay myself flush against his beautiful body. My hands wandered down to his length as my lips and tongue trailed its way down his chest. I pulled one pert nipple between my lips and sucked and grazed it with my teeth. Once happy it had enough attention I moved to the other one. All the while delighting in the sounds the smaller boy was making below me.

I was stroking his hard length at the same time. He had started to leak precum and I slid my thumb over the tip of his cock. He hissed at my first contact but soon began moaning again as I stroked him, harder and softer, developing a slow rhythm. He came not long after, shooting his seed over my hand. He looked at me, embarrassed. I smiled and kissed him. Once I felt he was aroused enough again for our bonding, I looked him in the eyes.

' **This bit may hurt you Remmy okay? But I promise, once the pain is over, it will feel great and we'll be bonded. I love you so much darling. Do you trust me?'** I said, my voice sounding hoarse.

' **I trust you.'**

I got the lube from Remus' drawer and coated it lavishly on my fingers. Remus moved his legs up and I directed them towards my shoulders. I used my coated fingers to slowly push at his entrance. One finger first. He hissed at the breach and I kissed his tears away. Soon I added another finger. There was less resistance this time and it was an even shorter time before I added a third. When I felt him rocking against my fingers I removed them and lined myself up. I kissed him deeply as I pushed myself inside his body slowly. I stopped once I was fully in and waited as I stroked his length. Soon, hesitantly, he started to push back. I grinned and began to thrust into him. In no time at all he was moaning and meeting my thrusts with his own body.

' **I'm going to…'** He panted.

' **Me too.'**

We both came with a cry of the others name falling from our lips. As we did, I bit into the area at the base of Remus' neck where it joined his shoulder. A red light shone around us brightly and then receded to form gold bands around our fingers. We were bonded.

I pulled out of Remus and we both used our wands to clean ourselves up. He snuggled up in my arms and we fell asleep. Neither of us noticing my wings had retracted. And both of us very thankful for silencing spells.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoy it!**

 **General POV**

Remus' parents looked up from their books when a red light lit up their whole house. James also looked up alarmed.

' **What the…'**

Fleamont and Euphemia smiled at each other. They knew what that red light meant.

' **Your brother has just completed the bond with his mate James. That red light was the blessing from Magic herself.'**

' **Wow! Guess Black really is part of the family now then.'** James laughed awkwardly.

His dad smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

' **He's not that bad Jamie, Don't judge him by his name.'**

' **Yes, a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'** Euphemia responded as she gently got up and put away the books.

' **Come on you, time for bed.'**

The two men weren't quite sure who Euphemia was talking to but both rose from their seats and padded to their rooms. As the house fell silent and dark, James was glad his brother had found his happiness.

 **Remus' POV**

I woke up as the sun streamed through the window onto my face. I smiled as I remembered last night. I had done it. I had mated with my love. My hand slowly trailed up to where I could feel the tingle of my new mark. Sirius stirred as I gently stroked the mark on my neck. Sirius smirked and replaced my fingers with his mouth. I moaned as I felt the tingle travel from my mark down my body.

All too quickly he pulled away.

' **Good morning my bonded.'**

' **Morning Siri,'**

He pulled me in closer to his body and cuddled me close. I settled next to my mate and thought how lucky I am. Here my mate is, handsome, tall and popular. And mine. I can't see what he sees in me, small, scrawny and weak. But I thank Merlin and Magic every day they had blessed me with my vampire. I couldn't believe I came so close to losing him. I won't let anything happen to him now. He's my love, my bond mate and my family.

Which turned my thoughts to his family. Other than Regulus, I hadn't met his family. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've heard enough about them. But I should really meet them.

I decided I should bring it up. I was lazily playing with his long hair.

' **Siri,'**

' **mhm'**

' **When can I meet your family?'**

I felt him stiffen slightly.

' **You don't need to meet them Remus.'**

' **But they're your family.'**

' **You're my family.'** His voice was getting gravelly and scratchy again, I knew he was getting annoyed but I felt it was important I met them.

' **But we're bonded. We're getting married. They should at least know. I'd like to meet them, even just to introduce myself to them. Please love'** I said as I looked up into his eyes.

He sighed and put his head on top of mine.

' **Okay fine. I just don't want you to get hurt. Believe me when I say this Rem darling, my family.. well they're not nice people. I don't know how they'll react to you. And I don't want you to go in with preconceived ideas that they're going to love you.'**

' **As long as you love me, that's all that matters, right.'**

' **Exactly. And I do love you.'** He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and we got up to get ready for the day. Sirius was quiet and looked deep in thought. I worried about what he said about his family. But really, how bad could they be? Right?


	25. Chapter 25

**Sirius' POV**

The day had come. I was taking Remus to meet my family. Well, family is a term I use lightly. They are no longer my family, Remus is. I haven't told them I'm coming. They would have refused, and while that suited me fine, I had promised my love that he would meet them. I hope they don't hurt him.

I was slowly getting myself dressed. I picked up the best and smartest outfit I had with me. I may not care what they think, but their 'lessons' were still deeply ingrained in me. _A Black is always the most presentable._ I shuddered at the thought of the punishments I have had due to this mantra.

I met Remus in his living room of his house and tried to smile at him. I think it came out as more of a grimace. He gently grabbed my hand and I squeezed it softly. James slapped me on the shoulder,

' **Good luck mate. And keep my brother safe.'**

' **I'm sure I will.'** I reply and smile at him softly.

As James left the room I gripped Remus by the waist and apparated us to the street my parents lived on.

I showed Remus a scrap of parchment. It read '12 Grimmauld Place'. Once he had read it, the paper disintegrated in my hand. I saw the awe on his face as the house I grew up in seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

' **Okay love, once we step foot on the doorstep, you must hold onto me and do not let go. I do not know what wards are on the house to get rid of certain people but I do know they have ghastly consequences.'** I gently explained to my bonded. He shot me a worried look but nodded.

I took his hand and we stepped up onto the steps. As we did I felt the wards wash over me. I noticed Remus shudder and pulled him closer to my body. I rang the doorbell and we waited.

A moment later the door opened and a wizened old house elf stood scowling.

' **Bad young master has come back. Ungrateful little boy. Always worrying mistress.'** He mumbled.

' **Ah Kreacher, always a pleasure. Do tell the old hag I'm here.'** I told the House Elf.

' **Insolent brat,'** Kreacher mumbled as he popped away.

I smiled at Remus and he tried to smile back. I sent calm feelings down the bond as well as a feeling of love. He squeezed my hand.

Kreacher popped back, **'Mistress is in the study and told poor Kreacher to take young master to her. Mistress was not happy.'** He cackled here and started to lead the way. I held Remus' hand tight and pulled him closer to my side. All the while, a silent death march was playing in my head. I was walking to what felt like my death.


	26. Chapter 26

**Remus' POV**

I had only been in Sirius' home for a few minutes and already I felt sick. Whether that was from the feeling the wards were giving me or from the display with that house elf, I'm not entirely certain. The halls of the house were incredibly bleak and fitted the surname of the family they housed. Well, all except my Sirius. We walked in what seemed to be circles and I was starting to get dizzy. Sirius held my hand tightly and had his beautiful face set in a hard frown. I squeezed his hand and he glanced at me. I smiled at him and he nodded. I know this is hard for him. I know he doesn't get along with his family.

We eventually reached the door we were looking for and Kreacher knocked on the door. He cackled and popped away as a voice said 'Enter'. Sirius shivered and then stood with his head held high. He squeezed my hand and pushed open the door.

Once inside, I caught my first glance of the matriarch of the family. She sat tall and proud in a stiff armchair. Her long dark hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and was beginning to grey. Her piercing eyes were the same silver as Sirius' but they were not warm, they were the hard grey of a storm. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on the two of us. As Sirius edged further into the room the door slammed and I jumped. She smirked as she eyed the two of us.

' **Ugh. I had hoped Kreacher had been mistaken when he informed me that** _ **you**_ **were here.'** Her rich voice drawled.

' **Always a pleasure to see you too mother,'** Sirius grinned wickedly when saying this. His mother frowned and beside me Sirius jumped. A wandless hex. What a harpy!

' **Did I give you permission to address me boy? To look me in the eyes?'**

' **I don't need your permission.'** Sirius ground out.

Walburga Black raised her eyebrows, **'No? We'll see,'**

She smirked as she pointed her wand at her son. He dropped my hand as he fell to the floor and began writhing and contorting. He was hissing and his teeth and nails had elongated. His vampire was close to the surface. He was under the cruciatus!

' **STOP IT!'** I yelled as I pulled him closer to me. All of a sudden the curse stopped. Her eyes had been trained towards me.

' **And who are you?'**

' **He is my bond mate.'** Sirius panted as he slowly got to his feet.

I stretched out my hand towards his mother to shake it and she looked at it disdainfully. She stalked closer to Sirius and I. Sirius pushed me behind him.

' **Not good enough that you're dirty rotten creature scum, now you have to be gay as well? You are not a Black. You have shamed this family.'** She screamed in his face. As she did, she hit him in the face. The resounding sound shook my whole body and threw his to the ground again. His face was bleeding as he followed her wand. She pointed her wand toward what looked to be a tapestry.

' **Good riddance to bad blood. You are not my son.'** She calmly stated before sending a blasting hex towards the tapestry. The air grew thick and Sirius grabbed onto me just in time as we were thrown out of the wards and the house. We were left on the street. The house was nowhere to be seen. Sirius sat on the kerb, staring at his hands. I sat beside him and we lapsed into silence. Both for entirely different reasons. His blood ran down his face and onto the road like a river.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sirius' POV**

I sat on the kerb a while longer. I could feel Remus next to me but it offered little comfort for once. She had done it. I mean, she had threatened it from me being about 8, but I didn't think she would actually go through with it. But she had. I had been disowned. I was homeless. I was alone.

I suddenly felt something wipe my cheek. The touch was warm, gentle and welcoming. The touch of my wonderful mate. He is all I need. Who cares if I have no family left. He is my family. I plastered a grim smile on my face and wiped the blood away. I stood and pulled him up with me.

' **Let's go home,'** I said softly and wrapped my arm around his waist as I apparated us back to his house.

We got back to Remus' home and I excused myself and went towards our bedroom.

 **Remus' POV**

I heard our door close with an audible click and let out a small sigh. I slumped down onto the couch and closed my eyes. I felt the couch dip a few minutes later and opened my eyes, seeing no one but my brother I closed them again.

James began playing with my hair, an action that he knew has calmed me down since I was a young toddler.

' **I assume by his absence that it did not go well?'**

' **Oh Jamie, she was awful! How any mother could be that cruel towards their own child is despicable.'**

' **What happened little brother?'**

' **There were wards that made my skin crawl and burn. I kept hold of Siri's hand just to keep grounded. The house was so dark and sorrowful'**

' **Well it is the Black family home.'** James chuckled sadly.

I shook my head, a stern look on my face.

' **Then this awful house elf appeared. Sneering at us and muttering about us being filth. I don't know how Sirius didn't kick him, I would have if I was honest. He informed us that Sirius' mum was not pleased that he was there.'**

' **I don't like where this is going..'** James said as he put his arm around me.

' **We went in and there was his mum, as formidable and regal as any pureblood woman should look. The aura around her was suffocating and dark. It was evil. She looked at her own son like he was filth. When she commented on the fact she wished he wasn't there, he spoke to her. Then she… she…'**

I took a few seconds to stem the tears that were threatening to fall. James tightened his arm around me.

' **She cast a hex at him and told him she had not given him permission to speak. When he said he didn't need her permission, she put him under crucio.'** I was openly sobbing now. James gasped and I could see he was furious.

' **Then what did you do?'**

' **I told her to stop and when she asked who I was, Sirius told her. She sneered and called him a disgrace. She blew him off the family tapestry. I've caused him to be disowned. He'll surely leave me now.'** I sobbed harder. I cried for the thought that Sirius would leave me. I cried for his mothers actions. I cried for him being disowned. But most of all I cried because, yet again, life was fighting against us.

James hugged me and not long after, I fell asleep. I didn't notice James head towards my room.

 **Sirius' POV**

I was sitting numbly on the bed. I don't know how much time had passed since we had returned home. I was vaguely aware of the door opening.

' **Rem told me what happened Sirius. I'm deeply sorry for what your mother has done today, but know you always have a place within this family. We may not be blood related, but family is what and who you make it.'** After he said this, James squeezed my shoulder and left.

He was right, I knew he was. I just wish my heart wasn't shattering at this moment.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for not posting for a while. I realise this is a short chapter and isn't all that good but I lost motivation for this for a while and now its back, i just had to set the scene :)

 **Sirius POV**

After a while longer, the door softly opened and closed. I didn't bother looking up. Remus started to take off my jacket and I let him. He then pulled me down and into his embrace on the bed. He pulled the blanket over us as I closed my eyes. And only when he began to whisper softly to me, did I finally allow my tears to fall.

It had been a week or so since my dearest mother disowned me. I was starting to get over it. I mean, it still hurt, they were my family after all, but they weren't really. Not anymore. Not when I had Rem and his family. I was more worried about the fact I would no longer be able to access the family vault. However it took the old hag a few days to block me from it, so I managed to go out and get some things I'd wanted for a while now. I was no longer the pureblood heir and by god I was going to show it. I stopped tying my hair back and let it just fall loosely around my shoulders. I laughed to myself at the style my mother used to call scruffy. It was freeing. I swapped my stiff and stuffy smart trousers and dress shirts for ripped jeans and tshirts that clung a little too well to my chest. My smart robes were swapped for a second hand muggle leather jacket that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it. The look on Remus' face told me that he did too. It was all topped off with muggle army boots and an earring in my ear. All in all Walburga Black would have died of heart failure at my new look. Hey, maybe I'll go show her? Do the whole world a favour. I chuckled at myself as I followed Remus' family through the barrier to the platform. We were going back to Hogwarts today.

We stood by the train and Remus was saying goodbye to his parents. I noticed a lot of people staring at me and smirked.

' **Look after yourself Sirius, and look after Remus, I expect letters from all three of my boys,'** Euphemia smiled as she pulled me into a hug. **'You're just as much my boy as the other two. I'm so proud of you. We both are.'** She whispered into my ear.

I was touched. Here was this angel who had taken me into her life and her sons. I was blessed. The two of them waved as I followed Remus and James onto the train and began to look for a compartment to begin our journey.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. It isn't an excuse but my mum has been really poorly, and as her carer, she comes first. I know some of you have waited a while for this update and I know some of you will be disappointed by this update, but I had to get back into the swing of this story, don't worry the next chapter will be better :)**

 **Remus' POV**

I waved at mum and dad through the window as the train started to pull away. James smiled and left us in our own compartment, with instructions to find him if we needed anything or something went wrong. He was always worrying. I smiled as he left and pulled my mate down onto the seat with me. I rested my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

' **School sure is going to be different this year,'** Sirius said quietly.

' **It doesn't have to be,'** I said, **'We're still the same.'**

' **I don't suppose they're going to make it easy though, they probably all know I'm no longer a part of my own family by now.'** Towards the end of the sentence, his voice turned bitter.

I kissed him softly as I told him not to worry, that we would be okay.

After a few hours of idle chatter, the train pulled into the station. Sirius reached up and grabbed both of our trunks. I blushed, I was able to get my own! Sirius smirked at me and took my hand. We walked off the train onto the platform and were just starting to walk towards the carriages when someone barged into u roughly. I heard harsh laughter and frowned.

Sirius gritted his teeth and we joined James and his friends in a carriage. On the way to the castle, I saw Sirius nervously twiddle with his ring. I reached out and squeezed his hand. He smiled.

When we got to the castle, it was time for us to separate, we couldn't sit at the same table for meals. I pulled him in close and kissed him. Sirius held me tight and deepened the kiss slightly. James and his friend Peter wolf whistled and we broke apart. I was blushing hard. Sirius just smirked and walked away from us. I watched him leave worriedly. Would he be alright?

Once in the Great Hall I glanced a look towards the Slytherin table. There was my Sirius. With his wild and unruly curls. His beautiful face. But it was set into a frown. I wanted to wipe it away and bring his sweet smile back but knew I couldn't. At least not at the moment. Then I noticed. Sirius was sat at the very end of the bench, the end where new first years sit. And he was all alone. I looked further up the bench and noticed Regulus had all the Slytherins in our year crowded round him. He was smirking and retelling a story. I bet I knew which story it was, the horrible little twerp. I sent feelings of love down my bond to Sirius and received weak ones back. He looked sad by himself. I heard the Slytherins laugh and wished for once, that my Sirius was with them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sirius' POV**

I walked away from my mate with a niggling feeling of dread. It didn't matter that he told me we would be okay. He isn't a slytherin. He doesn't know the way our house works internally. It was always a fight to be top dog. I knew who had shoved Remus and I outside. It wasn't difficult to figure out. The thought made me sigh. I didn't want to have to deal with this.

I took my seat at the Slytherin table. I knew not to sit anywhere near my year mates or my brother. I don't think that would go down well. I had hoped Regulus would be on my side but since I hadn't heard from him, I assume not. I shook my shaggy hair out of my face and turned towards the Head Table.

I could hear the others from my house whispering and murmuring.

' _Disowned from the House of Black'_

' _Can you believe it?'_

' _Always knew he was trouble.'_

' _Never liked him'_

' _Look at what he looks like now.'_

' _Tramp.'_

' _A stain on his house.'_

' _I'm ashamed to call him my brother.'_

Ouch. That one hurt. My own brother. I hung my head a little and bit my lip to stop myself crying. I could feel a wave of love through my bond and I sent a weak one back to Remus. The first few hours would be tough. I sat and listened half-heartedly to the sorting. Fewer and fewer children were sorted into our house. The evil house. I chuckled to myself, evil indeed.

The headmaster had just closed the sorting and the food had appeared. I chose a little and put it on my plate. I glanced a look towards the Gryffindor table and saw Remus sat with his friends. He didn't have much on his plate. I caught his eye and mouthed 'Eat'. He blushed and put more on his plate. I smiled as I bit into my dinner.

I could still hear them talking. On both sides of me I could hear how I didn't belong here. I was a stain on the world. A stain on my family. I ate as quickly as I could. As my year mates were leaving, several of them barged into or hit me on their way past. Accidentally of course. Always accidentally. I sighed as I stood up. Better get this over with.


End file.
